


Gestos e (não) palavras

by Shyber



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyber/pseuds/Shyber
Summary: Após a discussão de Jaskier e Geralt, Jaskier misteriosamente perdeu a voz. O que deixou o bruxo intrigado e furioso ao mesmo tempo.Depois de uma pequena ajuda da feiticeira Yennefer, Geralt descobre que esse feitiço pode ser desfeito com simples gestos de gentileza, amor e carinho.~ Jaskier/Geralt ~ Soft ~ Sem Lemon! ~
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Shyber. (:  
> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic aqui no Ao3 e pretendo postar mais. Estou migrando do Spirit trarei minhas fanfics para cá. 
> 
> Espero que gostem desse belo shipp. (:
> 
> Boa leitura!
> 
> ( Lembrando que o plot dessa fanfic não é de minha autoria, e sim da @RepolhoYaoi no Spirit. )

Jaskier estava com raiva, e mais do que isso, estava cansado e chateado. O bardo sempre soube que o seu relacionamento com o bruxo era mantido apenas por ele mesmo e sua vontade mas, mesmo assim, ele sentia que o de Rívia não se sentia - totalmente - indiferente em relação a ele. Ao menos era o que ele pensava.

Depois do grande balde de gelo ser jogado no bardo, ele se retirou deixando o bruxo completamente sozinho novamente.

O bruxo, mesmo sem admitir em voz alta, nunca desgostou do bardo, ele sabia que o mesmo era uma boa pessoa apesar de tudo, mas naquele momento tudo que se passava em si era raiva, ódio puro. Todos esse sentimentos ruins foram cuspidos na cara de Jaskier em palavras cruas e frias, que voltaram na mesma moeda para o bruxo minutos depois em forma de arrependimento.

Pov’s Geralt

Alguns dias se passaram depois da ‘’discussão’’, e nesse meio tempo eu não havia visto Jaskier em lugar algum. Suspirei alto me lembrar do acontecido.

Ao voltar a pousada avistei Jaskier. O mesmo me visto entrando pela porta, havia aberto a boca para falar algo, mas apenas para fechá-la logo depois e passando reto por mim, saindo pela porta.

Mesmo me sentido culpado, não iria falar com ele agora, porém estranhei o bardo não ter me enchido de coisa na primeira oportunidade que tivera.

Ao final do dia, eu não conseguiria apenas ignorar esse sentimento na minha consciência. Me levantei da mesa e deixei o pagamento da bebida e sai.

Ao andar por alguns minutos pela vila, o avistei caminhando lentamente na direção á saída da vila. Dei passos largos e rápidos em direção a ele, sentindo um cheiro forte vindo dele. Ao alcança-lo, me pus em sua frente, o impedindo de seguir seu caminho.

Seu olhar logo se encontrou ao meu. Ao analisar seu rosto percebi tristeza estampada em qualquer movimento e expressão que fizera.

Ao prestar mais atenção, cheirando fundo, ele praticamente emanava dor e infelicidade. Estreitei os olhos para o bardo.

-Jaskier, onde você estava? Por que está assim? – Perguntei, mesmo sabendo que eu não tenho direito de lhe dizer outra coisa, se não desculpas.

Os olhos do bardo fitavam o seu de forma firme e triste, porém não falava absolutamente nada, e sequer tentara.

Pov’s Narrador

Geralt sabia que havia algo a mais ali, afinal mesmo sendo um ser humano, com problema e – ao passar do tempo com o mesmo, havia percebido – era alguém que se expressava principalmente com palavras e música. Ou seja, ele estar tão quieto assim, não era algo que o próprio bardo queria.

Ao raciocinar um pouco, concluiu que talvez a magia estava envolvida.

Geralt pediu – ou melhor, exigiu - para que Jaskier o acompanhasse até Plotka e subisse na mesma. E assim o fez.

O bruxo sabia que não poderia cuidar disso sozinho, pois não tinha poder nem conhecimento o suficiente para o fazer.

Então, ele sabia que a solução mais lógica no momento era levá-lo para Yennefer.

Ao chegar ao encontro de Yennefer, não foi preciso usar palavras, visto que para uma feiticeira, saberia se algo estaria de errado ainda mais se isso estiver envolvido com magia.

A feiticeira pediu para que o bardo se sentasse, para facilitar o encontro do problema.

Yennefer estava usando sua magia para ver o que tinha de errado com o mesmo. A feiticeira esboçou uma expressão de surpresa e espanto logo após de terminar.

A mesma ao olhar para o bruxo, que a fitava firmemente esperando uma resposta, visivelmente incomodado com tamanho silêncio e pela expressão da feiticeira.

Yennefer suspirou pesadamente.

-Ele foi enfeitiçado, Geralt. Esse é o motivo pelo qual o tagarela não fala mais. -Jaskier olhou feio para Yennefer, que apenas ignorou e continuou – Aparentemente foi um feitiço antigo, quase ninguém deve conhecer o idioma no qual foi feito.

-Tem algum jeito de você ajudá-lo? – Geralt cruzou os braços enquanto olhava sério para a feiticeira. –

-Bom, há sim algo a se fazer, porém eu não posso me envolver. – Rebateu firme olhando para Geralt.

-E quem pode? -Continuou o bruxo.

-Você. Eu vejo algo vindo de você, Geralt de Rívia. -Yennefer se aproximou do bruxo, tentando de alguma forma ter alguma resposta ao observá-lo.

-Como? -Geralt pareceu incrédulo por um momento, mas logo franziu o cenho, claramente irritado com a resposta da mesma.

-E como eu deveria saber? Você que deveria me dizer bruxo, qual a sua relação com esse bardo? – Desta vez, Yennefer se virou para Jaskier que parecia tão intrigado quanto Geralt.

-Porra...-Pigarreou Geralt virando para o outro lado.

-Olha a boca, tem uma criança aqui, ele não pode falar, mas pode ouvir muito bem. -Riu Yennefer em provocação a Jaskier que apenas cruzou os braços guardando xingamentos para quando voltar a falar.

-Sério, Geralt. Jaskier precisa ser protegido neste momento, ele pode ser corajoso e teimoso, mas ele é ainda é um humano frágil, que precisa de cuidados, ainda mais agora.

Geralt olhou para a feiticeira como se fosse o pior monstro que teria de confrontar, entretanto ele sabia que era verdade, mesmo não querendo admitir. Jaskier sempre foi alguém difícil de influenciar, e sem dúvida com uma personalidade forte em momentos difíceis, mas querendo ou não ele é um humano que pode facilmente se machucar, e uma prova disso é o Djinn, onde Geralt nunca havia ficado tão aflito e assustado para com o bardo. Ele sabia que naquele momento, seu maior medo era perdê-lo.

-Droga...como isso aconteceu? – Geralt já estava impaciente com o suspense da feiticeira sobre o ‘’pequeno problema’’ com o dandelion.

-Bom, esse feitiço não parece ter sido lançado com maldade, e sim com um propósito além. O fato de o bardo não poder falar é apenas um efeito colateral, aparentemente afeta as pessoas que ele convive, e para acabar com esse feitiço, ele tem que ser tratado melhor. Além disso, ele parece não ter comido a dias! Aonde você estava nesse meio tempo, Geralt? – Yennefer parecia furiosa com o bruxo. A feiticeira não tratara o bardo de forma carinhosa e admitira isso, entretanto sempre tivera um carinho a mais por ele. Alguém humano ao lado de Geralt, que ainda ficara tanto tempo ao lado do mesmo, era definitivamente um passo a mais para o bruxo.

O mesmo soltou apenas um ‘’mh’’ indignado, porém não teria de recusar, afinal ele sabia que parte da culpa do bardo estar assim era sua culpa.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Shyber. (:
> 
> Bom, aqui que realmente começa a história.
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

Geralt se encontrava fitando o cantor enquanto o mesmo dormia, mesmo depois de alguns meses com o mesmo, nunca tinha parado para sequer dizer a ele um adjetivo decente, não que ele já não tivesse tentado.

Logicamente já havia percebido os olhos azuis do bardo, que por sinal sempre tinham um brilho a mais para com o bruxo, entretanto o mesmo nunca havia notado.

Mesmo usando roupas normais, o bruxo teria de admitir que lhe caia bem. Sua pele alva combinava perfeitamente com seu corpo esguio e aparentemente frágil. Entretanto, naquele momento Jaskier parecia um pouco mais frágil que de costume, logo as palavras de Yennefer vieram a sua mente.

Geralt suspirou.

Yennefer havia deixado seus aposentos para o bardo e o bruxo descansarem aquela noite, pois teria de fazer algo em Sintra que chegaria apenas na manhã seguinte. Havia deixado comida para ambos e saiu, deixando Jaskier aos cuidados de Geralt.

Enquanto isso Geralt refletia as palavras da feiticeira. Mesmo após muito tempo, Jaskier não aparentava estar incomodado com algo sobre o bruxo, ou era o que pensava. O bardo sabia que Geralt não era alguém fácil de se viver, porém nunca teria o repreendido seriamente como o bruxo fazia com o mesmo.

Geralt, ao contrário, parecia ter uma rotina para encher o bardo de palavras grosseiras e frias, ainda mais quando o seu humor não estava dos melhores. Naquele dia, ele não apenas o xingou, como jogou todo o peso de seus problemas a Jaskier, um humano que definitivamente não tinha nem uma parcela de culpa das coisas que foi jogado a ele.

O bruxo sabia que Jaskier superaria isso e no próximo dia iria correndo atrás dele como se nada tivesse acontecido, porém estava completamente errado.

-Merda Jaskier...-O bruxo xingou baixo massageando suas têmporas enquanto descansava suas pálpebras. Estava pensando muito sobre isso e estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça, e o fato de estar cansado não ajudava muito.

De repente o bruxo se sentiu observado. Ao abrir os olhos, se deparou com o bardo olhando-o serenamente. Estremeceu imediatamente, afastando sua cabeça levemente para trás. O bruxo deu graças a Deus que a luz da lua iluminava apenas a cama aonde Jaskier permanecia deitado, por tanto o bardo não poderia ver claramente o bruxo.

Jaskier se moveu para o lado da cama de casal – De Yennefer -, dando espaço o suficiente para Geralt se deitar.

Percebendo o que o bardo fez, Geralt apenas soltou um ‘’mh’’ e se deitou ao seu lado.

Dandelion sabia que Geralt estava cansado e por isso deixou com que o mesmo se deitasse ao seu lado, por tanto não havia se esquecido do que o mesmo tinha lhe dito e ainda não havia o perdoado. Então apenas se virou para o outro lado e tentou dormir novamente.

O bruxo apenas observava os movimentos de Jaskier, percebera que o mesmo não queria manter qualquer contado com si, e entendera isso perfeitamente.

No dia seguinte

Eram cinco horas quando Geralt se levantou, sempre levantara cedo para em seguida pegar estrada com Plotka, oque normalmente era algo que havia se acostumado e fazia de forma rápida, juntado seu acampamento, alimentando Plotka e então seguir em frente. Porém, em certo tempo ele teria de aturar Jaskier reclamando aos seus ouvidos sobre estar muito cedo, enquanto o mesmo apenas o ignorava e as vezes o mandava calar a boca.

Nesses dias, Geralt apenas aguentava Jaskier gritando em seus ouvidos até que chegassem a uma vila e comprar alguma coisa para o mesmo comer. Percebera que isso só deixava o bardo mais agitado e cantarolam-te, porém ele parecia mais feliz depois de comer. Geralt não sabia porque fazia isso, e apenas parou de se questionar com o tempo.

Ao se levantar, Geralt saiu dos aposentos de Yennefer e foi ver Plotka, que provavelmente estaria com fome. E estava certo, o belo animal comeu as frutas que seu companheiro a ofereceu e bufou em agradecimento. Após servir água ao animal, Geralt apenas afagou de leve a cabeça do animal e entrou na casa.

A casa de Yennefer era um lugar rústico e nobre – não menos para uma feiticeira -, mesmo tendo muitos móveis e ser aparentemente um lugar confortável, o lugar em si não parecia com uma casa. Como se alguém morasse ali ou tivesse criado bons momentos ali, era apenas uma casa normal, não havia qualquer calor sentimental.

Ao voltar para o quarto, Geralt avistou Jaskier já se levantando da cama, com os cabelos bagunçados. Também percebeu que o mesmo tinha uma fina camada de suor em sua pele e que respirava ofegante.

Ao avistar Geralt, Jaskier tomou um pequeno susto pela aparição repentina do bruxo.

Ao observar Jaskier mais cuidadosamente, percebeu que o bardo estava mais magro do que o costume, além de pequenas manchas escuras abaixo de seus olhos que o deixavam com uma aparência doente. Geralt franziu o cenho e se dirigiu até uma mesa dentro do quarto.

O bruxo pegou uma maçã que estava em uma cesta de frutas a cima da mesa e jogou em direção do bardo.

O mesmo pegou a maça o olhou confuso para Geralt.

-Coma isso. Depois que conversarmos com Yennefer, vou comprar algo melhor para você. -Geralt disse firme enquanto calçava suas botas.

Sem muito o que dizer – e realmente não podia, mesmo que tivesse- o bardo apenas aceitou e comeu a maçã de muito bom grado.

Ambos já estavam arrumados quando Yennefer chegou acompanhada de alguns homens dentro de uma carruagem. A princípio a feiticeira não parecia se importar com a presença deles.

Descendo da carruagem, Yennefer avistou o bruxo e o bardo ao lado de fora junto de Plotka. A feiticeira sorriu levemente ao ver ambos.

-Bom dia, garotos. -Aproximou-se Yennefer.

Jaskier sorriu e abriu a boca para falar algo, porém apenas para fechá-la novamente e conter o sorriso, acenando positivamente para a feiticeira, na qual desmanchou seu sorriso no mesmo instante.

Ao observar isso, Geralt rosnou para si mesmo e fitou Yennefer.

-Desembucha, sabe algo ou não sobre quem fez isso com ele? -Esbravejou o bruxo, agora com um tom mais alto.

-Não é assim tão fácil, Geralt de Rívia. -Yennefer cruzou os braços e suspirou- Não foi uma pessoa, e sim outro feiticeiro. Para eu poder saber quem fez isso, vou precisar saber sobre o que exatamente esse feitiço se trata, e isso não é tão rápido como pensa. Isso pode demorar alguns dias, ou semanas.

-Merda -O de Rívia cerrou o punho-

Jaskier apenas fitava o chão nesta situação, ele sabia que talvez isso não fosse resolvido com facilidade e talvez que isso nunca se resolveria.

-Eu vou fazer o meu melhor, então por favor. -Desta vez, foi a vez de Yennefer olhar para Jaskier- Descanse. -Sorriu a feiticeira.

Bufou Geralt amarrando algumas coisas na cela de Plotka.

-Vamos até a vila ao lado comprar alguma comida decente. -Resmungou Geralt.

-Certo, fiquem à vontade para ficar em minha casa. Vou procurar uma ajuda mais sábia para me aconselhar sobre o feitiço, então não se preocupe. -Yennefer se dirigiu a Jaskier novamente, que a respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isto! 
> 
> Desculpe qualquer e erro e obrigada por ler.
> 
> (Sinto muito caso tenha ficado um pouco confuso)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Shyber. (:
> 
> Estamos aqui novamente! 
> 
> Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

Ao chegar na vila, Geralt pode sentir que Jaskier se sentiu melhor, na verdade teve certeza.

Jaskier sorria e parecia que a qualquer momento iria começar a tagarelar nos ouvidos do bruxo. Geralt tinha que admitir, sentia saudades da voz de Jaskier, seja cantando ou apenas falando sobre qualquer coisa banal que via.

Queria se desculpar com o bardo, entretanto aquele não era o momento pois pretendia ouvir tudo que o cantor teria a dizer, e bom, isso era impossível no momento.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando dentro da vila, Geralt e Jaskier pararam em um comércio aonde vendiam pão, queijo, leite e algumas frutas. Geralt comprou o necessário e pagou o comerciante que agradeceu e pediu para que voltassem outras vezes.

Jaskier comia o que havia lhe sido entregado, um pão com queijo, carne e um pequeno copo com leite morno era o suficiente para deixá-lo cheio em poucos minutos.

Enquanto andavam lentamente pelas ruas, Geralt olhou para o bardo discretamente enquanto o mesmo terminava o resto do leite morno. Jaskier parecia melhor, mesmo que naquele momento. O bruxo sorriu minimamente com esse pensamento. O que não saiu despercebido pelo cantor que esbarrou ‘’acidentalmente’’ no braço do bruxo, que olhou para o bardo um pouco surpreso -porém não fora notado pelo bardo- reparando no sorrisinho – talvez vitorioso? – no bardo.

O bruxo percebendo que fora pego, em fez de sua resposta rotineira e bem conhecida pelo bardo, apenas sorriu. O bardo fora pego de surpresa por um sorriso tão singelo e simples por parte do bruxo. Se sentiu envergonhado e ao mesmo tempo encantado pelo sorriso de Geralt, queria falar para ele e jogar em sua cara que teria visto algo muito raro! – talvez mais do que um dragão dourado- um sorriso, que não fora sarcástico ou provocativo e sim sincero.

Jaskier sorriu envergonhado.

Depois de algum tempo caminhando, Geralt decidiu parar em uma taberna. Por mais de estar preocupado com Jaskier, queria saber se haveria alguma missão a ser proposta e que de preferência teria um preço consideravelmente bom.

Ao entrar, recebera olhares espantados, curiosos e quem sabe alguns de luxúria por parte das mulheres. Já Jaskier apenas seguia o bruxo indiferente, porém se sentiu incomodado ao ver os olhares famintos para o de Rívia, porém não sabia explicar o porquê.

Enquanto o bruxo se dirigia até o balcão do bar, Jaskier foi até uma mesa vazia e se sentou. Não muito tempo depois de se acomodar em seu lugar, o bardo ouviu uma melodia começar, de início era leve, porém foi se intensificando mais.

Jaskier virou-se para ver quem tocava essa melodia. Era um jovem garoto com seu alaúde tendo suas cordas muito bem manobradas pelo mesmo. Inicialmente Jaskier ficou encantado por tamanho talento do garoto, entretanto abaixara de leve o olhar.

Cerca de dois dias depois da discussão com o de Rívia, havia perdido seu alaúde, e até hoje se perguntara aonde. O bardo suspirou ao lembrar-se.

Sem muito tempo para continuar seus pensamentos, Geralt se sentou na mesa pouco mais sério do que alguns momentos antes. O bardo queria perguntar o porquê, mas a situação o impedia.

Jaskier ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto olhava para o bruxo.

-Consegui uma missão. Irei te deixar na casa de Yennefer. – Disse o bruxo em seu tom de voz habitual. Jaskier acenou com a cabeça um pouco chateado.

O bardo sabia que o bruxo precisava de dinheiro – ainda mais enquanto havia um humano junto dele- e que era seu trabalho fazer isso, entretanto isso não impediu de se chatear.

Enquanto isso, há alguns minutos antes. O bruxo seguia o bardo com os olhos, garantindo que o mesmo estava bem. Percebera que o mesmo olhava para um garoto com um instrumento em mãos, percebeu imediatamente o que se passava e se perguntou mentalmente ‘’por que Jaskier não está com seu alaúde?’’.

Desde que conhecera o bardo, o mesmo sempre estava com seu alaúde em mãos e nunca o largava, em hipótese alguma. Ficou no máximo surpreso ao notar isso apenas agora. Geralt se perguntava se o mesmo havia o perdido, entretanto não pensou muito nisso e logo se dirigiu a mesa depois de conversar com o dono da taberna sobre uma missão.

Algumas horas depois.

Jaskier e Geralt haviam comido uma refeição melhor e mais cheia naquele lugar, o que custou mais barato que o de costume e logo estavam voltando para a casa de Yennefer a tarde.

Para a surpresa de ambos, a feiticeira se encontrava na casa, com alguns livros nas mãos e se dirigindo até o quarto. Aparentemente acabara de chegar de uma viagem a um conhecido para saber mais sobre a língua na qual foi feita do feitiço.

-Oh, vejo que voltaram. -Falou Yennefer simples enquanto os observava entrar.

-Mh. -Geralt resmungou enquanto entregava as coisas que foram compradas para Jaskier.- Irei em um trabalho a tarde, não sei quando chegarei.

Yennefer estreitou os olhos em direção a Geralt de maneira discreta, impedindo Jaskier de ver. O bruxo recebeu o recado, entretanto não se intimidou.

O bardo se dirigiu para o quarto para botar as coisas que haviam comprado no lugar. Ao se aproveitar disso, Geralt se aproximou da feiticeira.

-Cuide dele enquanto eu não estar aqui. Mas não toque nele. -Geralt disse em um tom mais baixo que o normal, talvez com medo que o bardo o ouvisse.

E Yennefer sabia oque significava.

-Certo, bruxo. Só não garanto que não irei tocá-lo. -Brincou a feiticeira com a seriedade do bruxo.

-Mh. -Resmungou o bruxo enquanto se dirigia até a porta novamente, porém parou quando a voz da feiticeira o chamou.

-Não vai falar com ele? -Perguntou Yennefer.

O bruxo nada respondeu. Ele logo voltaria e teria tempo de conversar com o bardo quando o mesmo recuperasse sua voz.

Ou era o que ele pensava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenha gostado e obrigada por ler. 
> 
> Até o próximo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Aqui é a Shyber. (:
> 
> Este é o último capítulo como pode ver, então aproveite!
> 
> Espero que goste e boa leitura. :D

Jaskier estava sozinho com Yenenfer, enquanto Geralt estava em uma missão a cerca de uma semana. A missão na qual o bruxo teria sido designado era para executar um feiticeiro que estava amaldiçoando as lavouras e as fazendas da vila como uma forma de vingança, entretanto Geralt não estava interessado o suficiente para saber mais sobre essa ‘’vingança’’.

Durante essa uma semana, Yennefer cuidava de Jaskier de bom grado. Entretanto, o bardo começara a se sentir indisposto e fraco até mesmo para caminhar alguns passos. A feiticeira tentara cuidar do humano de todas as formas, seja feitiço, poções, ou seja lá o que ela achava que o ajudaria, todavia, ela sabia o verdadeiro motivo do bardo estar assim.

Enquanto isso, Geralt voltava calmamente com Plotka, ambos cansados da longa viajem e pela luta com o feiticeiro, que diga-se de passagem, não foi nada fácil. Em um saco, a cabeça do feiticeiro estava amarrada a guia do animal como forma de prova para mostrar ao vilarejo que a missão havia sigo executada com sucesso.

O bruxo havia passado por uma outra vila no caminho a casa de Yennefer depois de passar para pegar sua recompensa -um saco de moedas- no vilarejo. Geralt nesta vila, avistou uma jovem moça em um comércio, vendendo um alaúde muito bonito. O de Rívia não era muito bom em dar adjetivos – ainda mais bons- sobre as coisas ou pessoas, entretanto o objeto assemelhava-se ao de Jaskier mas, com uma cor mais viva e polida da madeira, talvez até um modelo diferente.

Ao redor da moça, mais pessoas estavam interessadas no objeto, entretanto a moça parecia um pouco...decepcionada? Geralt sentia algo de diferente nela.

Então o bruxo desceu de Plotka e se aproximou da moça.

-Quanto é? – Disse olhando fixamente para o objeto.

A mulher olhou para o bruxo, e o mesmo se sentiu sendo analisado por poucos segundos.

-Oh, um bruxo? -A mulher sorriu um pouco animada. - O que uma espécie rara destas faz em uma humilde vila como esta?

-Mh. -O bruxo apenas olhou para a mulher, pensando que talvez a mulher seja algum tipo de feiticeira, porém não sentia magia, e sim um sentimento incomodo vindo dela.

-Bom, você parece um pouco cansado, então irei passar desta vez...-A mulher falou séria, entretanto logo voltou a semblante animado de antes.

-Respondendo sua pergunta, bruxo. Sim, ele tem um preço. Mas ele não é para você, não é mesmo? – A mulher encostou o braço na mesa de madeira enquanto apoiava sua cabeça na mão.

O bruxo nada respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar ameaçador para a mesma.

-Então é isso?...Estou certa, não é? É para alguém especial, acredito. – A mulher parecia curiosa e de certa forma surpresa. – Você gosta muito desta pessoa, deveria dar isso a ela.

-Cale a boca, mulher. -Geralt bateu a mão na mesa, logo depois se surpreendendo minimamente por sua própria reação.

-Oh, é mais do que eu imaginava...você ama essa pessoa? – O bruxo parou por um segundo, enquanto processava as palavras da mulher.

Geralt abriu a boca para falar algo, entretanto o objeto foi forçado contra o seu peito.

-Acho melhor você ir logo, bruxo. Eu lhe cobro em uma próxima oportunidade. -A mulher sorri enquanto observa o bruxo.

Geralt de repente sentira um grande mal estar, não fisicamente, e não sabia explicar o que seria, mas queria súbita e rapidamente voltar para a casa de Yennefer, ou melhor, para Jaskier.

O bruxo se apressa e sobe em Plotka, puxando a guia para fazê-la correr. O vento frio de final de tarde cortava o rosto de Geralt e fazia Plotka arfar, mas ele não poderia parar, de jeito nenhum. Seu coração batia forte e chegava a doer, não sabia dizer se era por causa do frio, mas era difícil respirar e só o fato de pensar que algo havia acontecido com o bardo um calafrio percorria todo o seu corpo. O bruxo sempre gostara da companhia do humano, e já admitira que estava acostumado a não estar mais sozinho. Sempre xingando o bardo e o mandando calar a boca era uma forma de afastá-lo, mesmo que não o quisesse longe, Geralt sabia que quanto mais perto Jaskier ficava de si, e quanto mais apreço e carinho ele tivesse pelo bardo, mais ambos se machucariam.

Geralt vive cercado de perigos e coisas ruins, enquanto o bardo era apenas um humano cantarolante e agitado. O bardo não merecia morrer por um monstro aos braços do bruxo, não mesmo.

Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Geralt, e se tocara de que tudo se tratava de Jaskier. O bardo amolecera parte do bruxo, e ele sabia muito bem do efeito que o bardo causava em si.

O bruxo não sentia apenas um apreço pelo bardo, era mais do que isso. Queria protegê-lo de tudo que lhe causara mal, até mesmo de si.

Ele havia chegado à casa de Yennefer e estava tudo silencioso, o bruxo quase mais ofegante do que o animal, correu para dentro da casa e subiu para o quarto, encontrando Yennefer na borda da cama com a mão sobre o peito de Jaskier, que parecia estar inconsciente.

Sob a mão de Yennefer, uma aura arroxeada pairava pelo peito do humano.

-Merda, Geralt! -Yennefer estava com o cenho franzido e aparentemente furiosa com o bruxo.

Geralt rapidamente se aproximou.

-Por que ele está assim? -Geralt perguntou anestesiado enquanto olhava para o bardo desacordado na cama. Mesmo que não podendo ser notado em seu rosto, o bruxo estava desesperado.

-Ele começou a ficar assim depois que você foi para a sua missão. Ele não podia nem levantar direito, Geralt! Eu disse para você cuidar dele, dar carinho para ele! – Yennefer se levantou da borda da cama e olhou para o bruxo. Os olhos da feiticeira queimavam em um roxo escuro. -Sua missão era mais importante do que ele?

Geralt sentiu uma pontada em seu coração, o que o fez franzir o cenho.

-O dinheiro era mais importante do que ele? -Yennefer agora falava calmamente, o que parecia ainda mais amedrontador no ponto de vista de Geralt.

-Você vai resolver isso, bruxo. Fale com ele. Você é o único que pode fazê-lo melhorar agora, de qualquer jeito. -Yennefer deu alguns passos até a porta e então parou.

-Eu mesma devia ter lhe parado, não é? -A feiticeira então saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Geralt se sentia perdido, as palavras de Yennefer o machucaram, porém ele concordara com ela.

Logo ele se direcionou até a cama onde o humano se encontrava e se sentou na beirada, levemente ofegante e não aparentava estar bem.

-Droga, Jaskier. Por que você me deixa tão preocupado? -Geralt não sabia direito o que dizer, mesmo já ter pensado muito sobre isso, não era nada bom em se expressar. -Eu sempre lhe tratei mal, então porque simplesmente não me deixou? Tudo seria mais fácil, e eu não teria que te ver inconsciente nesta cama agora, porcaria...Você é um idiota...não, eu sou um idiota. Deveria ter ficado ao seu lado, mas eu queria fugir disso, fugir desse sentimento que eu sinto quando eu te olho, ou quando você toca em mim e até mesmo quando você fica cantando que nem um idiota por ai...-Geralt passou a fixar os olhos em Jaskier- Você sabe não sabe? Que eu me sinto assim, está tentando me torturar? – O bruxo queria, não, necessitava que o bardo lhe respondesse imediatamente. – Por favor...me responda. -Geralt fechou os olhos com um sentimento de arrependimento e tristeza o corroendo por dentro.

-Quem diria, você falou mais agora do que em todo esse tempo que esteve comigo. -Geralt abriu os olhos surpreso, enquanto seu rosto era acariciado por uma mão gentil e quente.

O rosto do bardo estava rubro e lágrimas grossas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. Ele estava melhor do que antes, mas não parecia totalmente recuperado.

-Mh...será que eu deveria lhe perdoar? Sabe eu sofri muito nas suas mãos, eu perdi meu alaúde! Você me deu um soco na barriga quando nos conhecemos, se lembra? Eu deveria ser recompensa-

Antes que pudesse concluir seu falatório, os lábios do bardo foram roubados pelo bruxo. Foi um selar calmo e carinhoso.

Geralt descolou os lábios dos do bardo e o fitou.

-Não é atoa que falam que você é bom em muitas coisas, bruxo. -Ele disse ruborizado com um sorriso – talvez malicioso- no rosto.

-Você não pode calar a boca por um minuto? -Geralt disse enquanto franzia o cenho.

-Por que não cala para mim? -Jaskier disse enquanto puxava a camiseta de Geralt para mais perto.

O bruxo sorriu significativamente e o beijou apaixonadamente.

-Estava com saudades da sua voz. – Geralt encostou a cabeça no ombro de Jaskier enquanto o mesmo acariciava seus cabelos. Não queria que o bardo visse seu rosto naquele momento.

O humano deu um sorriso e riu docemente.

-Gosto de você, Lobo Branco. -O bardo disse simplesmente.

Geralt sentira seu coração bater mais rápido. Mesmo sabendo de como se sentia para com o bardo, ele nunca teria sentido isso, era algo novo e não saberia devolver tamanho carinho em simples palavras, ao menos não no momento.

O bruxo olhou para o bardo.

-Não precisa me responder agora, bruxo. Apenas descanse, você está com uma cara pior do que a minha. -Zombou o bardo enquanto puxava o bruxo para se deitar.

O bruxo estava estagnado, muitas coisas aconteceram em um curto período de tempo, e ainda estava tentando processar, mas se sentia muito bem. Se sentia feliz, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que isso significava, logo entenderia.

Naquele final de tarde, ambos foram dormir, agarradinhos naquela cama e com uma Yennefer satisfeita ao lado de fora.

Depois de alguns dias, Jaskier estava alegre e cantarolante – talvez mais do que o costume- ainda mais com o seu novo alaúde, que estava sendo muito bem utilizado pelo bardo. Geralt agradecera Yennefer e insistira para lhe recompensar, entretanto a feiticeira apenas respondeu que fez isso para Jaskier, e que ficaria feliz apenas com o bruxo o fazendo feliz.

Geralt e Jaskier estavam mais do que bem, trocavam beijos, carícias e palavras bonitas sempre que podiam. Ambos estavam felizes juntos, mesmo com algumas briguinhas diárias, eles continuaram aprendendo um com outro, como um casal meio problemático, mas feliz.

Fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Terminamos aqui.  
> Muito obrigada para quem acompanhou e esperou para esse último capítulo.  
> Gostaria de agradecer a @RepolhoYaoi que teve essa ideia incrível! Eu gostaria de desenvolver mais, porém meu nível de escritora é bem baixo. c':  
> Inicialmente a parte em que o Jas está inconsciente não existiria, porque eu ia escrever algo mais emocionante como uma briga de vida e morte, entretanto ficou bem ruim já que eu sou horrível com ação, então eu reescrevi como algo mais calmo. c':  
> Desculpe qualquer erro, e obrigada por ler a fanfic ''Gestos e (não) palavras''.


End file.
